


Seashell Memoires

by Jay_R



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_R/pseuds/Jay_R





	Seashell Memoires

Edith had always loved the sea, ever since she was a little child. Her husbandless mother would joke about how she was a child of the sea; a mermaid of sorts, always yearning to go home.  
But she was too old for such jokes now. Edith was a goalless young woman of twenty two, and still went to the sea as refuge, just like she did when she was barely seven.  
Sometimes, she’d walk along the deserted and unknown shore of her home island, other times she’d rent (or “borrow”) a little boat, the same one every time, and would find herself in a kind of celestial haven, a few miles off the shoreline.  
She loved how the ocean glittered a heavenly shade of celeste, reflecting the clear skies above, making the whole scene extremely picturesque.  
Edith would sit in her little pink boat for hours, lying on her back, staring at the flawless sky, and then she’d gaze at the crystal clear waters, marvelling at all the fauna of sizes, shapes, and colors. She would fold her arms on the edge of the boat and rest her head on them, letting her wild dark hair flow down her back, tickle her arms, or dip into the water. She never bothered to tuck it back in place.  
While she’d lean over the edge, watching the sea like a guardian angel, she’d sing a number her mother taught her many years ago; her favorite one  
She’d smile at the memory of her mother singing in her sweet, musical voice about a sailor who fell in love with a mermaid, remembering how her five year old self would giggle as her mother hummed a fast tune that suspiciously sounded like something that belongs on a ship deck.  
Rowing to land, she wouldn’t stop singing in her powerful, sultry voice, as she stared out at the enlarged sun kissing the land softly, making the skies burn in beautiful reds, oranges and pinks.  
Oh, how she’d yell the lyrics wildly as she’d jump out of her little boat and pull it effortlessly to the land, savoring the cool sensation of soft waves crashing on her bare legs, soaking her lower half in cold saltwater  
She’d walk with a spring in her step to the rentals, where she got her boat from, singing quietly and cheerfully, grinning at all passing people, and then finish the song victoriously; strutting through her humble home’s doorway and retiring for the night.  
As Edith often went to her haven on an uneventful day, she also went on days where she felt like she needed to get away and escape; just forget the whole world and do whatever she wants and not even care about what people think  
But that is fantasy  
And she knew it wasn’t possible  
But she still went.  
One particularly warm early summer day, she was glumly trudging in the sand, occasionally stooping down to pick up a beautiful seashell or admire a crab.  
There was a soft wind that blew her golden hair, lightened by the sun, off her shoulders, and making her amaranth dress billow around her knees.  
As she dug her bare toes into the soft, white sand, she released a heavy sigh and let herself fall softly to the grainy bed.  
‘Why must everything be so difficult?’ she thought angrily, watching a little ant crawl on her index finger before letting it down and getting up.  
Continuing her walk, she looked up at the sky, squinting at the sun, trying to guess the time. ‘4 pm, possibly? Well, that’s much later than I – ‘  
Her train of thought was cut off abruptly by a shooting pain in the sole of her foot. Cursing loudly, she bent down and gingerly touched the underside of her foot, wincing as her finger trailed over the foreign depression there.  
Scowling, she looked at where her foot had stepped in the fine sand, trying to locate what had dared to even attempt harming her  
As her eyes landed on a smooth silver surface timidly poking out of the sand, her scowl melted away and the harsh look in her emerald eyes was replaced by a look of childish wonder.  
As she cautiously picked up the alien object, wiping her finger across the surface to get most of the sand off, then blowing on it for good measures, she finally got a good look at it  
It was a beautiful, perfectly shaped, clamshell, the color of fresh pearls. The rippled surface of the shell was covered in jagged, soft aubergine lines. Only three tainted the pale exterior of the shell, but it seemed as if it was the perfect amount.  
Edith marvelled at its beauty with pure fascination. There was no way it could possibly be natural, it was far too perfect. But as she mentally compared the texture, shape, and overall look to other seashells she had handpicked, she knew it was real.  
Slowly waking up from her trance, she realized that at the edges of the shell’s top, it had been inexpertly pierced, and from the two piercings fell a thin metal chain, rusted with age.  
She fingered the chain tenderly; fearing it might snap at any moment, for anything this beautiful must be equally fragile. She automatically pitied whoever had lost this beautiful thing, but little did Edith know, that person had much more to be pitied for.  
And that is where our story truly begins, with the rightful owner of the seashell necklace. 


End file.
